The Tale of the Spider-Mane
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A cross-over one-shot... I am pulling stories from the vault like crazy! I hope you enjoy. -FLIES OFF INTO THE SUN-
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Equestria needs a Hero... it needs a Spider!

-Equestria-

"Twilight?" a cream pony shouts out looking for her friend...  
"Over here!" Twilight says pushing rubble from her body.  
"God.. we did it!" a rainbow-maned pegasus says landing next to the cream pony.  
"YIPPY!" a pink pony screams out juming higher then she ever did.  
"Twi.. look.. your home!" a pony wearing a cowboy hat says.  
"Oh.. darling... we are so sorry!" the last pony says huddled around Twilight.  
"It's a home.. I'm glad you girls are safe!" Twilight says hugging her friends.  
"Remember sugar.. you need a place to stay.. you can come live with me and my family!" the pony in the hat says.  
"Thanks.. Apple Jack.. Rarity.. Pinky... Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.. I'm just glad it's over!" Twilight says hugging her friends.

-Meanwhile in another universe-

"**PARKER!**" a black creature says slamming a car into a building.  
"Venom..." a battered Peter Parker AKA Spider-man says.  
"**Said the Spider.. before getting crushed!**" Venom says raising a black van above his head.. to finish off Spider-Man.  
"No!" Peter says webbing the van to Venom's hands making it harder for the creature to finish the job.  
"**VENOM CRUSH PARKER!**" Venom says bringing the now webbed Van down.. just missing Spider-Man.  
"**STAND STILL!**" Venom adds bringing the Van down once again.. not noticing however the Van stated to leak oil.. a loud bang is heard and Venom is shot back about 6 feet.. the battle is over and the victory goes to Spider-man.. who swings off into the sun-rise. 

'Well that was lucky!' Peter thinks to himself passing a building made out of glass, as our masked hero passes by a figure appears in the glass.  
'He is the one.. the one that will help Equestria in it's time of need!' the figure says to it's self before vanishing into the glass.

-END-

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK... I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I TYPED THIS UP AT 1 IN THE MORNING SO... BE KIND.. NOW I'M GOING BACK TO BED... PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Magic?

"Pete?" asks a blurred figure.  
"M.J!" Peter says waking up.  
"You fell asleep again!" Mary Jane says.  
"Late night!" Peter says yawning, then falling asleep again.

-Equestria-

"Found a book!" Pinky says holding a half burnt book.  
"Thanks Pinky!" Twilight says lifting the book from Pinky's hooves.  
"Thanks!" Pinky says hopping into a pile of leaves.  
"That girl gets around!" Rarity says bandaging Spike's wounds.  
"Thanks again Rarity!" Spike says.  
"No problem!" Rarity says tying off the bandage.  
"Girls!" Twilight says shocked.  
"What is it sugar?" Apple Jack asks.  
"The book Pinky found.. is a prison.. or was!" Twilight says as the book crumbles into dust.  
"Who would trap someone in a book?" Fluttershy asks as a dark figure looms overhead.  
"**You are quite right my pony friend.. who would trap someone in a book... maybe someone who knew how twisted and dark I am!**" the figure says resulting in Fluttershy fainting.  
"**Poor pony.. I scared her!**" the figure adds laughing.  
"What are you?" Twilight asks.  
"**I am darkness everlasting.. I am the name ponies whisper because I cause bad luck.. I am Nerthin ponies and I am BACK!**" Nerthin says vanishing into a puff of black smoke.  
"Twi!" Rarity says shaken to her core.  
"I... tale's from Starswirl's days.." Twilight says dumfounded as Luna comes down from the sky.  
"Take this!" Luna says passing a scroll to Twilight.  
"Must dash.. he'll be after Celestia!" Luna says before teleporting away.  
"What is it?" Pinky asks looking at the scroll.  
"It's called.. the Spider-Mane!" Twilight says looking at the symbol apon the scroll.  
"Is it a spell?" Rarity asks getting a nod from Twilight.  
"Are you doing it?" Flutershy asks getting another nod.  
"Equestria is in danger... Luna must trust me to bring this.. Spider-Mane here!" Twilight says opening the scroll.  
"Looks like gobbildy gook!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"It's in old Canterlot speach!" Rarity says.  
"N_thin Ynth'z geazr gero, sny atb resn un res wnme hs aeed! _(Translation: New York's greatest hero, come help us in our time of need!)" Twilight says reading from the scroll.. a bright light appears in the sky making a spider symbol.

-New York-

"PARKER!" a book slams down onto a desk.  
"BACON!" Peter says waking up.  
"Glad you can join us, back in the land of the living!" the teacher says as the bell rings.

"Again Pete?" Harry asks getting a nod from a tired Peter.  
"Head home Pete.. get some rest!" M.J says getting another nod from Peter

"Coffee!" Peter says tired as screaming people pass him by.  
"Make it to go!" Peter says paying the man taking a sip of the coffee.. and heading out to see a giant spider symbol in the sky.  
"A Spider-signal?" Peter asks himself.. then darts into a allyway to change.  
"Wonder who'd have the money to create a signal for yours truely!" Spider-man asks himself as a beam of light comes from the signal.  
"Ok..." Spider-Man says webswinging closer to the light.  
"Hmm?" Spider-Man asks himself sitting ontop a vent on a roof as the light moves closer.  
"Looks like you want me!" Spider-Man says as the light blinds him.  
"Well.. if your an alien.. leave New York alone and I'll come quietly!" Spider-Man says towards the light, the symbol of the spider vanishes and a figure on four legs comes from the light.  
"Ok..." Spider-man says looking at the figure.  
"You must help us!" the figure says.  
"Is that all?" Spider-man asks.  
"Yes.. touch the light!" the figure says.  
"You'll leave New York alone?" Spider-man asks.  
"I promise!" the figure says vanishing into the light.  
"Meh.. what have I got to lose!" Spider-man says touching the light... and just as it appeared the light was gone with Spider-man also.

-END-

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MADNESS FROM ME!


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Spider in the Big Hay-Seed (Big Apple just the Eqestria version, I hope the have a place like New York)

-Peter's POV-

Groggy.. that's what I felt like.. I opened my eyes and was met with a roof of a skyscraper.  
"New York?" I ask myself standing on my legs, I look out and see ponies.. yes ponies below me!  
"I guess I'm here.." I say hearing a scream come from below.  
"It's time this universe met Spider-Man!" I say swinging off towards the scream.

-Unknown pony POV-

"Help!" a mare screams out, her blond hair hides her blue eyes.  
"Give us your Bits!" a gruff stallion says in front of her.  
"You know it's not nice to pick on people!" comes a voice above the mare.  
"It's the Mare-Do-Well!" the gruff stallion says looking around.  
"Nope!" come the voice once again as a strange string like thing wraps around the gruff stallion.  
"What is this stuff?" the stallion asks trying to break free.  
"It's just webbing!" the voice says laughing.  
"Excuse me miss.. do you know if there is a police station close by?" the voice asks, the mare looks up and see's a figure she has never seen before.. standing on two legs, with strange sausage like things on the end of what should be his hooves.  
"Miss?" the figure says clicking his sausage together.  
"Over there!" the mare points towards a police station right across from where the crime was happening.  
"Thanks!" the figure says shooting webbing from his hooves(?) towards the stallion and vanishing with the stallion.  
"Who was that.. better yet what was that!" the mare asks looking down at her watch on her hoof.  
"Great now I'm late... great going me!" the mare says darting off.

-Peter's POV-

"Put me down!" the pony below me screams.  
"What.. scared of hights?" I ask swinging from building to building.  
"No.. just put me down.. I don't want to go back in prison!" the pony says.  
"Why were you stealing then?" I ask getting closer to the station.  
"I was broke.. and she seemed like an easy target!" the ponny says.  
"See there lies the problem!" I say landing outside the police station.  
"Be a good horse... now!" I say knocking on the police door and swinging away.

-Twilight's POV-

"_**Canterlot News at 11! Our top story.. local thug Gruff Stallion has been captured by a spider... Shocked.. local ponies had this to** **say!**_"  
"Good for this Spider.. he's doing what the police force in the Big Hay-Seed should be doing!" a mare says whipping her black hair around.  
"_**More at 12.. Now onto sport's with...**_" the TV says before I turn it off.  
"I was watching that!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"Not any more.. I think my spell worked.. but not as it should!" I say pacing around the rebuilt floor of my home.  
"Sugar.. calm down!" Apple Jack says putting her hoof on my shoulder.  
"He's in Equestria right?" Apple Jack asks.  
"The Big Hay-Seed!" I say.  
"Oh the lights.. the music.. the FASHION!" Rarity says jumping from her seat.  
"We going sugar?" Apple Jack asks.  
"I belive we are!" Rarity says.  
"YAY ANOTHER ADVENTURE FOR THE MANE 6!" Pinkie shouts jumping from her seat.  
"What?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"Oh.. Nothing!" Pinkie says winking.  
"A-are yo-ou s-sure?" Fluttershy says.  
"Yeah.. we might need your help!" Apple Jack says.  
"O-okay!" Fluttershy says.  
"Ready when you are!" Rarity says appearing before Apple Jack with a hat on.  
"What.. to much?" Rarity asks.  
"Get ready team.. we are heading off... towards the Big Hay-Seed!" I say gettign a group cheer from everypony.  
'I just hope the spell brought us the right hero!' I think to myself.

-Peter's POV-

"This Universe is quite peaceful!" I say sighing.  
"I do agree with you!" a voice comes scaring me, I ready to fight what ever scared me.  
"Calm yourself Peter.. I am not here to harm you.. I am here to change you!" the voice says stepping from the shadows, before my eyes a pony, with wings of night and a cloak that glowed of stars!  
"I am Princess Luna. I gave my sister's student a spell to bring you here!" Luna says.  
"I..." I say.  
"You are lost for words.. correct?" Luna asks.  
"Well.. yeah.. First of all.. how do you know me?" I ask.  
"I am Luna, the one that raises the moon!" Luna says confusing me.  
"Your a pony!" I say.  
"An Alicorn!" Luna says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"It's the symbol of royalty in Equestria!" Luna says.  
"Oh.. should I bow?" I ask.  
"No!" Luna says giggling.  
"Your not of this universe!" Luna adds.  
"Oh!" I say.  
"I am here to change you.. so you can fit in, I would have done it sooner by you move faster the Rainbow Dash!" Luna says confusing me.  
"Who?" I ask.  
"You'll meet her soon!" Luna says.  
"Now.. when in this universe you will be known as Peter Pony!" Luna says pulling a scroll from her cloak.  
"Ok.. what of my hero form?" I ask.  
"That will be up to you.. but you may choose a form!" Luna says opening the scroll, on the scroll were 3 forms each with a discription.  
"The one on the right is known as an Earth Pony, strong and willing your power's will grow with strength unlimited!" Luna says.  
"The one in the middle is Unicorn, with magic as your ally you will know how it feels to sense magic!" Luna adds.  
"The last is Pegasus, with flight and cunning you will be unstopable!" Luna says with a smile.  
"I don't know!" I say looking at the scroll.  
"Chose wisely!" Luna says as I point to the scroll for the form I wish to take.

...

...

...

...

-END-

You lovely fans get to chose.. well the most vote's do.. so chose Earth, Magic or Air!

Voting will close on the 26/11/14 this is when the next chapter will be up.. if no one votes I'll be sad!


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Peter 'Unicorn' Pony

Peter stared at the pictures with a heavy sigh and a 'What have I got to lose!' Peter lifted his finger and pointed towards the Unicorn.  
"Good choice." Luna says hitting Peter on the head with her horn, in a flash of dark purple light gon was the human form of Peter Parker. Now stood on the skyscraper was a unicorn stallion dressed in his Spider-Man costume just formed for a Unicorn.  
"That was quick." Peter says removing the mask looking down at the lenses that reflected his brown mane and eyes.  
"Indeed." Luna says noticing the webshoots on the stallions wrists.  
"Your pose, the finger thing will not activate the shooters but I have gave you use of organic web you can make your own just point your hoof like you used to do and think 'web'" Luna adds vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.  
"Ok..." Peter says placing the mask back on his muzzle, Peter looks down at this hooves and sighs.  
'This universe is crazy..' Peter thinks putting his hoof out and thinking 'web' from his hoof a strand of webbing shoots out and catches onto a building.  
"This will work.." Peter says to himself web swinging off.  
'Hey wait.. were am I supposed to go?' Peter thinks metaly web swinging through the Big Hay-Seed.

-Meanwhile-

"_On the train.. Oh I do like to be on the train!_" Pinkey sings hopping around the train with a train conductors hat on.  
"Pinkey!" Twilight shouts holding her head in her hooves.  
"Migrane?" Rarity asks sliding a glass of water towards Twilight how drinks it.  
"It's what if he choses not to help?" Twilight asks.  
"Then Equestria is doomed." Pinkey says holding a flashlight under her face.  
"PINKEY!" the girls shout at the same time as the train pulls up to the station.  
**"Last stop: New Yoke!"** a female's voice comes over the train's radio.  
"Here we go." Twilight sighs under her breath as the Mane 6 step from the train and into New Yoke.

-END-

Sorry it's short but I'm tired and Christmas is coming soon.. so I'll be spending it with the family and my Boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Mane 6 meet the Spider

"Oh darlings, the Big Hay-seed is just what I thought it would be." Rarity says looking on at the shops with wonder.  
"Remember girls we are here to meet this Spider-Mane.. keep an eye out." Twilight says as a blond stallion walks into her.  
"I'm walking here." the stallion says walking away from Twilight.  
'Maybe this is not such a good idea.' Twilight thinks as a scream shakes her core.  
"Oh my Celestia." Twilight says tilting her head up seeing a pony dangling from a beam.  
"HELP!" the pony screams lossing her grip on the beam.

-Peter's POV-

'It's freaky.. it feels like I'm still in New York.' Peter thinks to himself web-swinging with ease through the Big Hay-seed as a scream catches his attention.  
'Oh my..' Peter thinks watching the pony lose his/her grip.  
"NO!" Peter screams catching the attention of the ponies below him as he swings into action

-Twilight's POV-

"NO!" a strange pony dressed in red and blue says swinging on a web that he shoots from his hooves; the ponies mask widens as the pony falls from the beam, with a flash of red and blue the figure dives into the falling pony keeping him/her safe as the fall closer and closer..

-Peter's POV-

'This is going to hurt.' Peter thinks as the ground envelops him in a crater, the pony safe in his arms.  
'Still alive.' Peter thinks with a smile letting the pony go, whispers catch his attention.  
"Who is that?" one voice says.  
"A hero?" another voice asks as Peter's vision clouds a small 'Thank you' from the pony he saved is all he heard before he blacks out.

-Twilight's POV-

"Stand back!" Twilight says sliding into the crater created by the pony dressed in red and blue, the mare he saved stands watching with horror in her eyes.  
"H-he's dead." the mare says trying not to cry, Twilight presses her ear to the ponies chest to listen.. after a while a dull thud is heard.  
"He's alive just out cold." Twilight says to the mare who sighs.  
'Who are you?' Twilight thinks looking over the pony, an image of a Spider catches Twilight's attention.  
"No.. way." Twilight says softly.  
'He's the Spider-Mane.. but who is he?' Twilight thinks as a groan is heard from the pony laying in the crater.

-Peter's POV-

'Where am I?' Peter asks looking around the empty space.  
"Where else?" an old man asks with a smile.  
"Ben?" Peter asks the man who nods, Peter runs into Ben and hugs him tightly.  
"Nice to see you kiddo." Ben says hugging Peter.  
"Uncle I miss you." Peter says.  
"I miss you too." Ben says.  
"I have to go back." Peter says pulling away from Ben.  
"Yes kiddo... but remember what I always say." Ben says.  
"With great power, also comes great responsibility, I remember." Peter says hugging his Uncle for the last time as a white light blinds him.

...

"Uhhhh." Peter says groaning, the fist image he see's is a purple pony with a star on her flank.  
"Spider-Mane?" the purple pony asks.  
"Uggh." Peter groans out rubbing his hoof on his head.  
'Yeah of course.' Peter thinks.  
"Sure." Peter says jumping up to his hooves.  
"You took a nasty fall." the purple pony says as 5 other ponies climb into the hole.  
"Meh, made more before." Peter says tilting his head.  
"Partner.. your crazy." a cream pony wearing a cowbow hat says.  
"Been told that before." Peter says rubbing the back of his head.  
"Name?" a silver pony asks flicking her hair away from her eyes.  
"Spider-Mane." Peter says getting a sly smile from the purple pony.  
"Ok.. I know that look and my spider-sense is not telling me your going to hurt me so.. who summoned me?" Peter asks.  
"That would be me. Hi Twilight Sparkle." Twilight says.  
"Cool." Peter says.  
"Rarity." the silver pony says looking up and down at the suit.  
"Pinkie Pie.. I've been quiet for too long." Pinkie says.  
"Apple Jack." Apple Jack says tiliting her hat.  
"Fluttershy." Fluttershy says quietly as a sonic boom sounds around the city.  
"Yep of course Rainbow Dash." Twilight says as a pony with rainbow styled hair lands with grace.  
"Oookay." Peter says lanching a web at a neer by building and swings off into the distance.

"What I miss?" Rainbow Dash asks.

-END-


	6. Chapter 6

The Tale of the Spider-Mane

People, fans lend me your ears.. I have pulled another shot-oneshot story from the depts of my vault and this is what came out... a cross-over with Spider-Man and My Little Pony.. sort of my first crossover with these two elements.. I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Big snake

'What is with this universe.' Peter AKA Spiderman thinks to himself battling a Hyrda, a giant snake with three heads.  
"ROAR" the Hyrda roars swiping its tail at Spiderman.  
"1: Breath mint, 2: The Hulk roars better then you." Peter says launching a web ball into the Hydra's mouth.  
'I really need to retink my life.' Peter thinks to himself webbing the Hydra so it could not move.  
"Thank you stranger in spandex, why face off a foe stronger then you?" the zebra asks looking at Peter.  
'Why did I save her.. oh yeah.' Peter thinks to himself.

=FLASHBACK=

'Ponies, I'm in a world of ponies.' Peter says looking down at the mask in his hooves.  
'I wonder if my counterpart is here?' Peter adds putting the Spiderman mask back on; Peter takes off from the building in New Hay-Seed and off towards a train station.  
"Well if I'm going to be stuck here I better look around this world." Peter says to himself landing on the roof of the moving train; the train leaves behind New York's counterpart and the colorful ponies AKA the Mane 6 back in it's city.

-Time Skip-

The lone drone of a whistle wakes Peter from his sleep, the last stop; maybe for this train was a town who's sign Peter passed when snoozing ontop the train's roof. Peter jumps from the Train and out onto his webs once again.

...

"Ok forests outside a village, maybe not a good place to be." Peter says to hismelf swinging away from the forest and towards a barn.  
'Hmm looks to be a farm, an apple farm. Peter thinks to himself 'borrowing one of the ripe apples from one of the trees; with an apple to stem his hunger Peter swings off once again.

...

"Ok Ponies wear clothes. Now I've seen everything." Peter says to himself swinging by a shop/home with poniequins on display.  
'Note to self, upgrade duds.' Peter thinks to himself.

...

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Peter asks himself hanging upside down from the treehouse where the crusaders hang out; Peter sighs and launches himself off from the branch and back onto his web.

...

'Ok who has all these animals?' Peter thinks to himself keeping well hiden up a tree watching the animals below him go about there day.  
'Who ever has them all, takes really good care of them.' Peter adds heading back to swinging.

...

"Ok I'm lost now." Peter says to himself hanging from a tree inside the Everfree Forest.  
'Note to self; next time check up on the sweet shop, don't swing into a forest that screams: Monster-city!' Peter thinks to hismelf watching the animals of the forest try and survive in this harsh enviroment.  
"I should go just incase a creature tries to take a bite from me." Peter says to himself ready to swing off when his Spider Sense buzzes in the back of his head; a zebra runs under him chased by an unknown creature.  
'Ok save the Zebra, then leave.' Peter thinks to himself webswinging into duty.

=END FLASHBACK=

"The pony before me is stallion in red looked to be in deep thought." The Zebra said looking at Peter.  
"Oh sorry, Spider-Mane at your service." Peter says doing a mock bow.  
"I am Zecora, zebra to these woods. Why did a stallion help this poor witch?" the Zebra now known as Zecora asks.  
"I have a motto; with great power, comes great responsibility." Peter says.  
"You have a good motto to stick by, many ponies should learn from you." Zecora says.  
"Yeah... well I should get going." Peter says leaving behind a gratified zebra.  
'Spider-Mane your story is almost at an end, your story will survive with 6 friends.' Zecroa thinks to herself returning to her house.

-END-


End file.
